


Pequeñas Bendiciones

by renysen



Series: Spin-offs de ¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: Yuuri no esperaba ser madre ni bien terminaba el colegio. Sin embargo, tenía a su Viktor y eso era lo importante.





	Pequeñas Bendiciones

Viktor andaba con toda prisa a la casa de los Katsuki con la noticia que les había dado la babushka.   _Es tu obligación, Viktor, mantener el honor de la familia. Si de verdad amas a ese omega, puedes traerlo a Rusia contigo._  

Iba con toda la prisa, pasando el lago casi sin ver la linda vista. Estacionó de prisa en frente de la casa de los Katsuki y paró en seco para poder controlarse. No le serviría estar tan descontrolado con su omega, tenía que explicarle que debían irse juntos que lo cuidaría por siempre y no tenía razones para preocuparse.

Inspiró fuerte y lo soltó lento, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y fue a la puerta a tocar el timbre,-Adelante.- Habló la señora Hiroko. Viktor entró y la saludó, -Hola, vengo a ver a Yuuri. ¿Puedo pasar?-

Ella se veía preocupada, su sonrisa contareada. -Si, se encuentra en su cuarto.- Paró como si no supiera como decir algo y pasó una mano por el cabello de Viktor, acariciándolo. -Eres un buen chico, Vitya. Recuerda que no importa lo que pase, estamos aquí para ambos. Yuuri será nuestro hijo, pero tu eres la persona que él más ama, por hacerlo tan felíz nosotros también te amamos. El futuro es incierto pero somos familia, así que no dudes en apoyarte en nosotros.-

Viktor recordó su conversación del otro día que había tenido con la señora Hiroko y no cabía duda en su cabeza que era muy afortunado de que sus suegros sean tan buenas personas.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Yuuri.

-Yuuri, voy a entrar.- Esperó a que su omega le diera el visto bueno para abrir la puerta pero éste demoraba.

-Yuuri...- llamó insistiendo.

Podía sentir a su omega dentro de la habitación, sonaron unos pasos desde adentro y la puerta se abrió revelando a un Yuuri pálido y triste.

No sabía cuál de los dos había iniciado el abrazo pero se fundieron en los brazos del otro y lentamente se dirigieron a la cama sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Te extrañe.- Murmuró Yuuri, presionando su cara contra el cuello de Viktor. Viktor se alejó sólo lo suficiente para poder presionar besos en su cara, en sus ojos, en sus redondos cachetes y en aquellos dulces labios.

-Yo a ti.- Atinó a responder Viktor. Cada beso era adictivo y no podía dejar de hacerlo, su corazón desbordaba con sentimiento.

Sentía que el calor de su cuerpo lo sofocaba, andaba mucho tiempo sin poder tocar a Yuuri y sus manos quería tocarlo todo. Quería hundir sus dedos en aquella piel suave y redonda, manipular aquellas lonjas de carne que creaban curvas tan apetecibles y suculentas.

Sus manos se colaron debajo del polo de Yuuri mientras su lengua capturaba la suya, succionando y lamiendo aquella esencia de su amado omega. Sus gemidos y gruñidos eran exquisitos, lo excitaban tanto que no podía resistir frotarse contra él.

Una de las manos de Yuuri presionaban contra su nuca, jalándolo hacia su boca donde éstas se buscaban apasionados, y la otra estrujaba su trasero mientras se mecían las dos caderas buscando placer. Los ojos de Viktor cayeron sobre la puerta abierta del cuarto, estaba tentado a ignorarlo y dejarlo abierto para mantener el hilo del deseo que los inundaba, pero sabia que Yuuri no se lo perdonaría si sus padres los vieran en pleno acto.

Se levantó frustrado, sintiendo la separación como un machetazo al corazón y se apuró en cerrar bien la puerta para regresar lo más rápido posible a los brazos de su amado.

-Viktor,- Yuuri lo llamó, su linda carita roja por la excitación y a la vez tan triste. -Viktor, hay algo que quiero decirte.-

Viktor lo besó, sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama. -¿Si, amor?-

Yuuri bajó la mirada avergonzado y era la cosa más adorable que Viktor había visto. Se veía tan lindo. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte de enamorarse de una persona tan hermosa y maravillosa como Yuuri?

-Yo...- Su voz era suave y callada, como con vergüenza de que su voz pudiera herir a Viktor, -... estoy embarazado.-

¿Qué?

Su mundo se detuvo, mil pensamientos inundando su ser pero a la vez se encontraba su cabeza en blanco. No sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar, ni mucho menos cómo modular palabras.

-Yo... no sé cómo pasó.- Continuó Yuuri, y Viktor tal vez no sabía que pensar pero definitivamente sabia sin lugar a dudas que besar a Yuuri era lo correcto. Así que lo besó profundamente, con todo su amor y alma.

-Eso es maravilloso, Yuuri,- dijo Viktor al por fin separarse, lo besó y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Sus padres le gritarían pero esto era lo más deseaba. Quería tenerlo todo con Yuuri.

Un bebé. Un hermoso bebé con la persona que más ama en el mundo. Sintió ligeramente el hecho que sus padres y abuela no estarían tan felices como él pero no importaba. Tendría un bebé juntos. Con razón Yuuri se había estado portando tan extraño últimamente.

-Es la mejor sorpresa de mi vida, lyubov.- Le dijo Viktor, dándole un beso más cariñoso a su omega. Sentía que su pecho a duras penas aguantaba tanto amor, tanta alegría. Soltó una risa alegre y levantó a Yuuri en sus brazos de la efusividad de su emoción.

Yuuri le da una sonrisa temblorosa y Viktor se pierde un poco en su mirada. Su corazón no lo aguanta, la idea de un bebé su y de Yuuri lo enloquecen.

-¡Seremos padres, Yuuri!- dice con emoción y Yuuri ríe también.

-¿En verdad te entusiasma?- pregunta con un vocecilla tímida y Viktor sacude su cabeza en afirmación.

-¡Por supuesto! Nada me haría más feliz en éste momento que tener que un bebé contigo, excepto tal vez casarnos y enlazarnos. Definitivamente quiero también hacer eso contigo.- Viktor se enrolló alrededor de Yuuri dispuesto a tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

-Pero Viktor, todavía somos muy jóvenes...- Protestó Yuuri.

Viktor comenzó a frotar su cara contra la espalda de Yuuri, -Ya terminamos la escuela, Yuuri. Será difícil pero tenemos el apoyo de tus padres y... mi familia lo entenderá aunque no haya sucedido de la mejor manera.- Le dio besos en la espalda, en el cuello, en la cabeza y en las orejas, algunos excitantes y otros cosquillosos.

-Además, mi abuela ya dio el permiso para que vengas conmigo a San Petersburgo. Allí no te faltará nada.- Viktor aseguró, recién recordando lo que su abuela le había dicho.

-No me gusta la idea de tomar ventaja de la fortuna de tu abuela, Vitya.- Yuuri no entendía lo mucho que Viktor necesitaba que lo acompañe, pero Viktor no se iría hasta conseguir que Yuuri accediera ir con él.

-No quise decirte nada, Yuuri, porque no sabía como reaccionarías pero... mi familia...- Viktor patalea con sus palabras. No hay manera fácil de explícarlo. -¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual mi familia salió de Rusia?-

Yuuri asintió, -Por el ambiente político.-

Viktor sonrió, -Pues si, hay personas que no están muy felices con mi familia. Por varios motivos de los que no debo hablar, pero... Yuuri, ellos nos andan persiguiendo. Mi abuela puede ayudarnos, pero debemos irnos de Hasetsu. Debo irme con mi familia, pero no puedo dejarte aquí. Te amo.-

Puso todo su amor en el beso que le plantó a su omega, ofreciendo todo su corazón y más. Pero los ojos de su Yuuri seguían preocupados.

-¿Te están persiguiendo? Vitya, ¿porqué? ¿Qué pasará si te atrapan?- Yuuri preguntó, alterado, visiblemente perturbado por la sombría noticia.

-Nada bueno, Yuuri. Nada bueno.- Viktor confesó, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro si eso era ser rehén, ser torturado o matado a sangre fría. -Necesito que tú y nuestro bebé estén a salvo. Poder cuidarte y darte todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Por favor, Yuuri, ven conmigo a San Petersburgo.-

-Viktor, yo no puedo irme de aquí. ¿Y mi familia? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Estarán seguros?- Yuuri tenía miedo y se le notaba por cómo temblaba en sus brazos. Moría por arrullarlo, pero debía ser un pilar de confianza para que Yuuri pudiera estar tranquilo.

Viktor lo miró con convicción, -Mi familia ha hecho esto antes, no vendrán por tu familia así que no te preocupes. Por favor, confía en mí y ven conmigo, Yuuri. No puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti.-

Yuuri estuvo en silencio por largo rato. Sus dientes mordían su labio inferior y sus ojos no miraban a Viktor mientras procesaba aquella información.

-Iré contigo.- Dijo Yuuri, liberando un suspiro. -A fin de cuentas, mi papá no descansará hasta que te hagas responsable de mi.- Sus lindos cachetes se ruborizaron al hacer un puchero de enojo ante la idea.

Viktor rió, -Me encanta esa idea. Muero por una vida junto a tí, Yuuri.-

Yuuri se hundió en los brazos de Viktor y ambos sentían que sus corazones se tranquilizaban. Sentían paz en los brazos del otro, un amor inquebrantable y una amistad que los convertía en los mejores aliados.

-Tu crees que todo salga bien.- preguntó la pequeña voz de Yuuri, aún presionado contra el pecho de Viktor.

El alfa no tuvo duda, ni pensando en todo lo que les preparaba el destino. -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, lyubov.-

Aún con la boda que les esperaba a fin del mes, con tanto gasto pudieron hacer ambas familias para unirlos en una gran fiesta, la rezondrada que le dieron a Viktor sobre haber planeado todo para obligar a Yuuri a ir con él que le pegó su abuela y los muchos problemas que tuvieron con Rusia.

Viktor y Yuuri tuvieron a una bebé hermosa, alfa como su padre y con sus mismos rasgos característicos, a la que llamaron Evgenia.

Tenía razón, todo funcionó bien. Diferente, pero no por ello, menos hermoso.

****FIN** **


End file.
